Forever Without You
by Cadoan
Summary: DH SPOILER Character Death. Not Fred, not his Fred. Twincest, Oneshot.


Un-BETA'd fanfiction.

I apologize for the errors.

I don't know if this is great, nothing over the ordinary or utter crap, I can't tell.

I wrote this sobbing at 5am in the morning.

--------°----------°--------

"You actually _are _joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

When it seemed that the worst danger was over for the moment, the air caught on fire and everything exploded.

The world had fallen apart, at least that's how it felt. But the pain made him see that it had not.

Ron didn't get what had happened. He blinked, tried to force his body to move.

By the looks of it, half of the corridor had been blast away.

Ron sat up, and saw, as if in slow motion, how Percy fell to his knees next to - oh god no, it couldn't...

He crept over to his two brothers, his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach.

He just stared at his brother's blak eyes, the last part of the unfinished sentence on his unmoving lips.

"No-no-no! No! Fred! No!"

This was not happening.

---------°-----------°-----------

At the same time, in a distant part of the castle, George fell to the floor.

He chipped for air, something pressing down on his chest. Pictures began flashing before his eyes.

Holding Fred's hand on their first day on Hogwarts, their first proper kiss, Fred nuzzling his neck, moaning in his ear, lying asleep in his arms.

George gripped a railing to hang onto, knuckles turning white.

He couldn't breath, his chest too tight.

Something inside him had dissappeared, left a hole behind.

And something was horribly, _horribly _wrong.

---

George hurried through the castle, one hand pressed to his chest, the other gripping his wand tightly.

He needed to know, _now, _why, how, _what _had happened.

Suddenly, Voldemort's voice echoed through the halls of Hogwarts one more time.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

George froze, all the warmth leaving him as he saw Percy walking towards him, staggering under weight of something he was carrying.

"Fred!" he heard himslef gasp.

Percy was carrying Fred.

George felt as his chest was being crushed, bones cracking and heart breaking.

Fred. _Oh god, Fred. _Not Fred.

"Percy!" He heard himself again. "Percy, what's the matter with him?! What happened!? What's wrong?!"

Percy didn't react, just kept going towards the Great Hall.

George felt himself follow his older brother, he heard his own voice _yet _again, shrilling much higher than ususal.

His parents was there, and Fred was placed on the floor.

His mother broked down over Fred's limp body, his father's eyes overflowing with tears.

He grabbed ahold of Percy, shaking him.

"What's wrong with him?! TELL ME!"

He saw it in his brother's stern face, he felt inside.

He was alone.

He dropped to his kness, not hearing his mothers sobs, not his fathers hushing, not the cries of sorrow from the people around.

George had only eyes for his twin, his heart, laying on the floor.

"Fred," he croaxed, his chest burning, eyes prickling and voice thick with tears.

"Fred, you can't do this to me. Our life, our shop, us-we-"

Barely a whisper, he talked as he ghosted his hands over Fred's beautiful face.

Not happening, no no, not Fred, _no way._

Not Fred, too cheerful, too loving, too full of life to be gone.

Dead, not- no -it couldn't.

Not Fred, not his twin, not the best part of him.

Thousands and thousands of incohorent thoughts flashed through his mind, alongside with memories, pictures.

_Snogging, sleeping, making love, laughing._

"My love, my love..." he muttered, slowly lifting Fred's head from the floor and placing it in his lap. He slowly cradled his twin's face, leaning over it, a stride stream of words escaping his lips.

"My love, my heart, my soul, angel, please no, don't - oh god - love, love, please, Fred, angel..."

Tears splashed onto Fred's face, so it loked like as if he too, was crying.

George didn't care who saw when he bent down, kissing his brother.

The emptyness inside shrieked when the kiss wasn't returned.

The world came crashing down on him, and George sobbed into his brother hair,

-----------°-----------°-----------

_Fred Weasly in hours hearts._

_------------°----------°--------_

Thanks for reading. Please give me a review?


End file.
